


Papa and Jacob Day

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [89]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob has always been Daddy's little man, and I often worry about him feeling slighted when James has to work and misses out on special days like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa and Jacob Day

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 June 2016  
> Word Count: 405  
> Prompt: 6. Spend a day with your hero  
> Summary: Jacob has always been Daddy's little man, and I often worry about him feeling slighted when James has to work and misses out on special days like this.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series, set nebulously about a month before the events of the series premier. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Like I've said elsewhere, I love writing for this little family. They are a lovely slice of normalcy in all of the insanity that is the world of _Damien_. I am a firm proponent of curtain fic and domestic fluff. The Shay family gives me more than enough opportunities to write that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hi, Papa!" Jacob says with a bright smile as I walk into his room.

He's sitting up in bed, reading one of the comic books James bought him after his last checkup at the dentist's. From across the room, I can see it's one of the Marvel Comics, probably something related to _The Avengers_ , as those are his favorites so far.

"Good morning, Jacob. You're awfully cheerful for so early in the day. Did you have good dreams last night?"

He shakes his head and giggles, but lets me kiss his forehead when I move to sit next to him. Putting an Iron Man bookmark in his comic, he sets it on the nightstand and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I get to spend the day with you, Papa," he finally says.

"Yes, you do. No school, no daycare, but also no Daddy." Jacob has always been Daddy's little man, and I often worry about him feeling slighted when James has to work and misses out on special days like this.

"It's okay, Papa. Daddy's making the world safe from bad guys." He giggles again, hiding his mouth behind his hands, then whispers, "Besides, he makes silly monkey noises."

That gets me laughing because of the veracity of our son's words. James has always been an utter ham when around certain animals at the zoo, especially the primates. It never ceases to make Jacob and me laugh, no matter what.

"That's very true. You won't miss that today, will you?"

Jacob shakes his head. "No, Papa. I had a special day with Daddy the last time I didn't have school. This time is your day, and I can't wait for us to go. When does the zoo open?"

"Well, that depends on whether you want me to make you pancakes for breakfast or if you'd rather have cereal."

"Pancakes!" he crows, lifting his arms high above his head, then giggles again. "Mickey pancakes?"

I fake a shocked and offended look. "Is there any other kind of pancakes for special days? Especially Papa and Jacob days?"

"No, Papa!" He shifts to sit in my lap, wrapping arms and legs around me in a tight hug. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you, too, Jacob." Shifting to stand while still holding him, I head for the door. "Let's go make Mickey pancakes, then get dressed. It's Papa and Jacob day at the zoo."


End file.
